I Can See You
by Bechloe.Fan2003
Summary: hey there, this is my first story. it's a romantic story about Beca and Chloe. English isn't my first language so there may be a few mistakes. please tell me about these mistakes so i can improve. have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is wrong with me" thought Beca, when Chloe suddenly wrapped her arm around her. She didn't hear her coming from behind. She was listening to music at Starbucks to meet Chloe. She already ordered for both of them.

"You scared the shit out of me" said Beca. "O sorry, I just really missed my bestie the last 2 weeks".

"well you choose to go to Europe for the summer."

"Don't blame that on me, Matt had to go there for his job and he begged me to come with him, I just couldn't say no to my dream trip."

"Okay I forgive you" said Beca grinning, "Now tell me everything, how was it?"

"first I want my coffee I am so tired."

"here, my treat."

"thank you, you're so sweet. I will tell you all about the trip but not here, it's way too crowded."

"Okay, then we will go to my apartment." Said Beca while she took Chloe's hand and pulled her up from her seat.

Beca's apartment isn't far from Starbucks, they could walk to it in two minutes. On their way, Chloe didn't say a thing, which was very weird for her. Beca said also nothing she missed Chloe so much, she was a little worried about her, she didn't act the same way as she normally did. She is probably just tired, thought Beca.

When the girls arrived at the apartment they sat down on the couch. Beca couldn't wait longer and said "how was the trip, tell me now please."

"okay, okay, I will tell you. Okay, we first went to France and I wanted to go to the Eiffel tower, so I asked Matt if he wanted to go there with me. He told me he had to work today so we would go tomorrow. I told him that it was fine, so I sat in the hotel the entire day while matt had meetings. And everyday he said the same tomorrow. I was bored AF. We ended up having a fight and we didn't speak to each other for the rest of the trip. I just hoped for a romantic trip to Europe, that he promised me btw, and it ended in a disaster."

Chloe started crying and she buried her head in her hands. Beca tried to calm her down, by wrapping her arm around her. Something she normally wouldn't do in any situation, but her friend needed her right now.

"I'm so sorry that happened" said Beca, "why didn't you call me? I could have helped you feel better."

Chloe looked up at Beca, her face was very close to Beca's face now. She looked her in her eyes and said: "you needed to focus on your music. I didn't want to cover you with my problems."

"O Chlo, you silly, you really should have called me. I missed you so much and thought you wouldn't have time while you were in Europe"

They smiled at each other. After staring at Chloe's beautiful eyes for a while, stood Beca up and there was space between them again.

"you need a drink." Said Beca "what do you want?"

"Anything with alcohol please" said Chloe while she looked at Beca, who started to make their drinks.

Beca had put a movie on and they watched it together. Beca was sitting almost lying on the Couch and Chloe laid her head on Beca's stomach. Beca got a warm feeling inside her, she was so happy Chlo was back. She pulled her hand trough Chloe's beautiful red hair.

"can I sleep here tonight" asked the redhead.

"Always" said Beca.

A few minutes later Beca asked:

"I should go and make the guest room ready for you, so you can go sleep." But Chloe already felt asleep.

Later that night Chloe woke up, they were still lying in that same position. The brunette didn't want to wake Chloe up by moving and had also fallen asleep. The redhead smiled, then she got a blanket from the bedroom and put it over Beca. She gave her friend a kiss on her forehead, and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She sat at the dinner table and thought about the night. She was very lucky with her beautiful, sweet and funny friend, she would do anything for her. She knew she probably wouldn't fall asleep anymore because off her Jet Lag and it was 5:30 already. She walked over to her bag, she knew there was a book in there so she could read until Beca woke up.

When Beca woke up it was 8:30, she looked around but didn't see Chloe anywhere.

"Chlo? Where are you?"

Chloe's bag was still here but Cloe was gone. Immediately Beca was worried, was she kidnaped or something?


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe?!"

please be safe, please be safe she thought to herself. Then the brunette heard the front door open and close.

"Chloe? Is that you?"

"hey Beca I got you" Beca flew in Chloe's arm's "whooow, you are happy when you wake up"

"Where did you go? You were gone and..."

"I was just getting coffee, here is yours" said Chloe laughing.

"that is not funny Chlo, I was worried" said Beca trying to be mad but she still smiled.

"I'm sorry come here giant, give me a hug" said Chloe with her arms spread.

"Hey, you're not tall either" said Beca while walking up to Chloe to hug her.

Beca never noticed before how good the redhead smelled, she smelled like lavender. She never realizes how much she cared about Chloe before. She wasn't here for a minute and Beca probably would have called the police if Chloe wouldn't have showed up.

After they hugged they sat down at the table. They drank their coffee and didn't say a thing.

Beca broke the silence and asked: "what are you going to do with the whole matt situation?"

"I am going to end it. He totally screwed up, he is such a jerk."

"Finally you see it too"

Beca looked smiling at Chloe. She has beautiful ocean blue eyes, before last night she never noticed that she was so beautiful. The redhead noticed that Beca looked at her and she gave her a little smile.

Chloe opened the door to her apartment. When she walked in matt looked very excited and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much babe. I am so sorry for everything. I hoped so much we could have a nice time in Europe, I had planned a lot of things to do, but I had to work more than I planned. Where did you sleep last night? I was worried and you didn't call."

All this totally surprised Chloe, she thought he was done with her.

"I, I stayed at Beca's place" she said confused.

"I want to make it up to you, have you planned anything for tonight?"

"uhm no but"

"okay then I will take you out to dinner, dress nice because we will go to the best restaurant in town."

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then he left the house. Chloe was very confused, she wanted to break up with him and now they are going to dinner apparently. She took her self-phone out of her bag and called Beca, she answered immediately.

"hey, Chlo what's going on?"

"I, I have no idea, I came in and he apologizes and then, then he asked if I am free tonight and now he thinks we are going to have dinner tonight and I am very confused."

"what!" said Beca "he thinks he can make up for this with just saying sorry and a dinner! He is such a dick."

"What do I do now?"

"Call him and say you won't go to dinner with him, because he's an asshole and you never want to see him again. Now go dump him. I'll see you later gorgeous."

"Thank you, I probably wouldn't survive without you. Bye"

"Good luck. Bye"

Chloe hang up.

Beca was so angry, how could he ever think he deserves Chlo. She is the most beautiful, nice, smart, sweet, caring, cute and…. OMG, OMG thought Beca. I am in love with my best friend!

Beca was nervously walking around her apartment, and thinking about everything. How could this be happening to me? I know I'm gay but my best friend. Nothing will ever be the same again. I can't pretend everything is fine, I will be totally awkward. I can't tell her, she doesn't like me because she is strait, and I will freak her out. I should talk to someone about this but the only one I trust with this kind of secrets is Chloe. I probably should move away to…. I don't know Europe? I would have to learn a different language. Maybe it's easier if I just kill myself right now, but that would hurt Chloe so... maybe not. I'm just going to keep distance for a while, that won't be too hard.

Then her phone rang it was Chloe. Maybe I shouldn't pick up she thought, but she couldn't keep herself from answering.

"hey Chlo"

"I did it, I broke up with him!" yelled Chloe exited. Beca totally forgot about that.

"good job, I am so proud of you."

"I am coming to your apartment now and I will tell you everything" and she hung up.

"o okay…" said Beca

o no she is coming over, what should I say. Just act normal and everything will be fi…..., she heard knocking on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thank you for reading my story. **

**I just started writing and I am open for advice. **

**Have fun reading (:**

* * *

When Beca opened the door, Chloe flew in her arms.

"thank you so much, without you I would never be brave enough to do that. I love you so much."

The brunette got a warm feeling inside, and she smiled at her friend. Chloe immediately knew there was something wrong, Beca told her for moths to break up with Matt, but she wasn't as excited as expected.

"what's wrong shorty?"

with a big smile on her face said Beca "nothing I am so happy for you that you dumped him, he didn't deserve you."

"let's party Becs, we are finally single together. We should go to a club together or something"

"uhm well I uhm… I don't feel very good at the moment, I think I'm getting sick. But you should totally go to a club and have fun."

The redhead looked very disappointed. she knew something was wrong with Beca.

"no Becs I will not go to a club by myself, maybe we can watch a movie or something?"

Beca knew she couldn't get out of this so she said: "okay if that is what you want, you can pick the movie. Tonight, is your night."

Chloe picked a movie and sat down next to Beca. She laid her head on her shoulder. Beca tried to focus on her breathing, she had to breath normal or the Beautiful Redhead would notice something is off.

"you hart is beating very fast" said Chloe.

"well maybe I should see a doctor for that then."

Chloe lifted her head of Beca's shoulder and looked her in her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes with at least 10 different kinds of blue in them, they looked sad.

"what's going on Becs?"

"I don't know I just, I feel weird."

"come here shorty" Chloe gave Beca a hug, she holds her strongly in her arms and didn't let go of her for a long time. Beca didn't want the moment ever to end, she felt safe in her arms, she smelled amazing, her hair was soft against her cheek. She closed her eyes and calmed down. Chloe let go of her now that she was calm.

"are you feeling better" and Beca nodded. She looked at Chloe's beautiful red hair, and her beautiful eyes. She looked at her lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly, but she knew she couldn't. Chloe saw that the brunette looked at her lips. She looked at her lips too then at her eyes and back. Their faces where getting closer and closer to each other. Chloe felt something in her stomach, it was a warm exiting feeling. Their faces were so close that they breathed only each other's breath.

Chloe's phone rang and both girls jumped away from each other. Chloe looked who was calling and then she turned her phone off.

"who was it?" asked Beca.

"No one" answered Chloe

Beca's hart felt like it was beating a 1000 times a minute. What happened? Why did she do that?

"is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I don't know what matt did with his key of my apartment. Maybe he stays the night there if he didn't want to drive 2 hours to his place."

"of course you can sleep here, I will make the guest room ready."

"hey Becs" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand "thank you for letting me stay here"

"No problem babe." Did she just call Chloe babe, she should really stop with the nicknames, or it will get very awkward.

* * *

Beca is lying in bed, thinking about the almost kiss she had with Chlo, she jumped so fast away when her phone rang. She is probably just confused about the breakup, she doesn't even like girls in that way.

Chloe was also thinking about it, she never saw Beca like that before, only as a friend. She looked so beautiful, she was so small, so vulnerable, she had beautiful eyes, she could look at them for hours and still find new things. But she probably didn't even like her the same way, she just had a rough day and needed someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you so much for reading my story. **

**I try to upload as much as I can. i'm sorry this one isn't very long, the next one will be longer.**

**Please give me tips so I can improve my story.**

* * *

The next morning both of them tried to act normal, they didn't say a thing about last night. Chloe turned her phone on she had 16 missed calls and 38 messages. She showed Beca, "What the fuck does that asshole think he is doing?!" yelled Beca. "I blocked him now" said Chloe. "was he the one that called last night Chlo?" "yes"

Why the fuck ruins that dick every good thing in my life? Was Beca thinking.

"hey babe can I make you some coffee?" Beca's face turned red so she turned her back to Chloe and pretended she did it to make the coffee. She called her babe, again. She told herself, not to do that anymore, but it just happened without thinking.

"yeah coffee is good." answered Chloe nervous, why was she so nervous, Beca had called her babe before.

"do you think you're going home today?"

"are you seriously kicking me out already?" said Chloe in an offended tone.

"I didn't mean it like that I swear, I was just wondering."

"I'm just kidding Bec, don't worry." Said the redhead laughing. "Yes, I am going home."

"okay do you want me to drop you off?" said Beca while she handed Chloe a cup of coffee.

"thank you. And yes, you can drop me off." Chloe took a sip of her coffee and made a face like she just ate shit.

"omg sorry that's mine this one is yours with double sugar. That face you made looked amazing tho, I should give you my coffee more often." Said Beca laughing.

* * *

"Do you have all your stuff?" said Beca while they stepped out of the car.

"I think so, I really had fun the last few days, we should do that more often."

"I agree you should break up with a boyfriend every week, and come crashing at my place."

"yes, that would be very nice" said Chloe laughing. "do you want to come in, you haven't been here in a while."

"sure, but not too long, I have to work on my music today." Chloe opened the front door and the two girls walked in. "whaaat!" screamed Chloe. The entire apartment was a big mess like someone broke in. nothing was in the right place. "we have to check if nothing got stolen" said Beca "check if your laptop is still her and that kind of stuff." They checked everything and they couldn't find anything missing. "I hate him so much" said Chloe. "same here" said Beca.

"Come on let's go to my place, we will buy new locks for your apartment and everything will be fine."

* * *

"thank you for all of this" said Chloe, when they were back at Beca's place.

"Chlo it really isn't a problem, you have done so much for me over the years. This is nothing."

"What can we do now?" said the brunette.

"well you have to work on your music, and I will read my book."

"no, I didn't even plan on working on my music today. I just said that. I was planning on just going home watching Netflix in my pajamas." Said Beca smiling.

"well maybe we should do that together than" said the redhead.

"okay then, let's put on our pajamas." They both ran to their room to change into their pajama's.

when Chloe came out of her room with an oversized shirt and sweatpants on, she saw Beca siting on the couch with a Pikachu onesie on, she started laughing.

"that is not allowed, no laughing at my onesie on pajama Netflix day." "okay, okay, I think it is adorable."

Baca made a mad face and pulled the hood over her head, then she started laughing.

"come sit next to me, let's watch a comedy movie first"

Chloe sat down and looked at the onesie. "honestly I am kind of jealous of that onesie." She said laughing. And Beca gave her a big smile. "you look so cute" said Chloe "so do you" said Beca.

While they watched the move the redhead put her hand next to Beca's, their hands touched softly. And she softly moved her fingers over her hand. Then Beca softly grabbed her hand. Chloe looked at their hands holding each other, then she looked at the brunette's face, more beautiful than ever. Beca looked back at her and gave her the sweetest smile. Then she laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. After a few minutes, she said "Chlo? did you know that I love you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Welkom back. The views are going up so fast! From now there will be more time between the new chapters. I wrote most of them before I started posting. I am almost through all of them and I have to work on school stuff. I will try to post as much as I can. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

Beca lifted her head and looked at the beautiful redhead her eyes were clear blue, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "I love you too" Chloe replied. Their faces were close to each other, Beca looked at Chloe's beautiful lips. She wanted to kiss them so bad. She looked at her eyes and saw that Chlo the same did. Beca couldn't resist it anymore, and softly she kissed Chloe's lips. The redhead kissed her back and held her head, her hands were going through her beautiful brown hair, while she kept kissing her intensely. The brunette had her arms wrapped around Chloe's waist, and her hands were softly going over her lower back. Beca felt warm inside. She wished this moment would never end, this was all she wanted.

* * *

Chloe was lying on the couch with a big smile on her face. She was thinking about the kiss, it was perfect. Beca had fallen asleep with her head on her chest. It was the best evening she had ever had. She held her hand through the small brunette's hair. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had beautiful eyelashes with beautiful eyes behind them. She had always been very important to her, from the day they met at college. She was so small but so though, she wasn't afraid to be different. She was just Beca, the beautiful, perfect Beca, that was sleeping with her head on her chest, in her Pikachu onesie. Than Chloe heard her phone buzz. She looked on it, she got a follow request on insta from Mathilde Lovell, she accepted it. She only had her account privet, so she knew there were no advertise profiles following her and other annoying profiles, but this girl looked nice on her profile picture. She looked at the peacefully sleeping brunette again, and fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning and Beca was baking some eggs for breakfast, Chloe was still sleeping. she was in a good mood, because of the night before, and had been smiling all morning. She heard someone knocking on the door, she walked to the door and opened it. And there he was, Matt.

"What the Fuck are you doing here asshole? Its's 8 AM." she whispered in a screaming tone, so she wouldn't wake up Chlo.

"Nice onesie. I really need to speak to Chloe, is she here? Can I come in?"

"Thank you. yes, she's here, but you can't come in jerk."

"okay, I understand. But can you please tell her to call me? I really miss her."

"sure, I will tell her, that the jerk who treated her bad for moths, came by and wants to talk to her." Said Beca in a sarcastic tone.

"okay, I understand. Will you just give her, her the key back then." And he handed Beca the key.

"yes I will. And you… never come back here again." She said it with an obvious fake smile on her face.

Beca slammed the door, without thinking about the sleeping redhead, who woke up.

"good morning Sleeping Beauty." Said Beca and she gave Chloe a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry that I woke you up"

"who was that?" "don't worry about it, it was no one important. Did you sleep well?"

"it was Matt, wasn't it?" said Chloe.

"yes, he came by to give you your key back. Here is it." Said the brunette while she handed Chloe the key.

"are you sure that was the only thing he came for?"

"of course, I wouldn't lie about that."

"you can keep the key, I want you to have one to my apartment. I wanted to give you one earlier, but I didn't have a spare key."

"thank you very much. What do you want to do today?"

"well" said Chloe with a smile on her face, she stood up and walked over to Beca, and she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "maybe we can go on a walk by the lake."

"so we are getting romantic now. Okay" and she gave Chloe a kiss on her lips.

"Shit the eggs are burning!" said Beca and she ran to the kitchen, to put out the stove. "I am great cook, don't you think?" said she laughing. "walking by the lake is a great idea. Maybe we can eat some breakfast at Starbucks first."

This surprised Chloe, she didn't think Beca would be in to romantic stuff. Normally Beca wasn't, but with Chlo, it wasn't that bad.

* * *

The two girls walked to Starbucks, they were holding hands on their way. Chloe was a little nervous about it, she never had a girlfriend before, and didn't know how people would react to it. But she was proud to be the girlfriend of such a beautiful girl, so it didn't matter what people thought. Beca noticed that Chloe was understandably nervous, she squeezed her hand for a moment, and said "I understand it if you don't want to hold my hand in a public place, Chlo. You don't have to do it if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I want to hold your hand. Everyone can know that we are together." And she smiled at Beca.

After they ate breakfast, they walked back to Beca's place.

* * *

"before we can go to the lake, I have to finish some music. It won't be that long, is that okay?"

"of course, I didn't even think of that. The last couple of days you only spend your time with me, I didn't give you the time to do the things you had to do."

"that's not true, I want to be with you every second. I just have to finish it today, that's not your fault silly."

"okay, now go do your things and I will find something I can do while you're busy."

"thank you" she gave Chloe a kiss on her head and walked to her bedroom where her mix set was.

Chloe opened her phone and saw she received a DM, she opened it. It was from Mathilde Lovell,

_Mathilde: hey, I saw you walking in town today. Was that your girlfriend?_

She hadn't expected that this girl actually knew who she was and apparently, she lived close to her.

_Chloe: hey, yes that's my girlfriend. Do I know from something?_

_Mathilde: Not really, I just knew you because of the Bellas and started following you._

_Mathilde: You and your boyfriend were cute together, too bad you broke up._

_Mathilde: I have to go, Bye_

_Chloe: bye_

That was weird thought Chloe, but she let it go. She walked to the kitchen, there were a few dishes from last night and from this morning that needed to be done. When she finished the dishes, Beca came out of her room.

"Are you already done with your music?"

"yeah it wasn't much. Or did you want me to stay away longer?"

"of course not babe" said Chloe

"did you just do the dishes?"

"yeah, they needed to be done and I had time"

"you don't have to do that. I don't mind when you do tho" said Beca with a smile on her face.

* * *

**let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey, I'm back with a new chapter. we hit the 600 views in three days! thank you all for reading! This chapter is a romantic one, have fun(:**

* * *

The girls were at the lake, they drove there in Beca's car.

"Let's leave our phones in the car, so we won't have any distractions. That will make it way more romantic" said Chloe

"Fine, I will leave it here, but only because you are so cute."

"Thank you, my little Pikachu" the redhead smiled at Beca.

"Are you seriously making fun of my onesie again?"

"I don't mean it like that, it looked very cute on you." Said Chloe and she gave the tiny Brunette a soft kiss on her lips. "You're very cute when you're mad, just like Pikachu"

"Shut up now" Said Beca while she gave Chloe a playful push.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and the girls walked to lake. They walked along the lake for 10 minutes in silence.

Then Beca said "This is nice"

"It really is, isn't it" answered the redhead. "Come here, let's sit down for a while" and they sat in the grass. They looked each other in the eyes.

"Hey" said Beca

"Hey" said Chloe

And they both smiled. There was silence they both looked at the water. Beca looked at the beautiful redhead next to her, and said "This is a beautiful view"

"I know" answered Chloe without looking away from the water.

"That is also beautiful but I didn't mean that" Chloe looked at the brunette and smiled.

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"It just happens when I see you." She gave Chloe a kiss and she stood up.

"what are you doing Bec?"

"You will see." Beca kicked her shoes off, then she grabbed Chloe's hand to pull her up. "Come on"

She let go of her hand and ran towards the water.

"What are you doing Beca?! You're crazy!"

Beca ran into the lake, until the water came to her knees. She turned around, spread her arms and let herself fall backwards in to the water.

"Omg Beca what are you doing?!" shouted Chloe.

"Come on in, it's fun!"

"But then I am wet."

"That's the point, come on!" The redhead walked nervous in the direction of the water.

"I don't know." Beca ran up to her, the water slowed her down and Chloe laughed about it. She grabbed Chloe's hand and wanted to pull her in the water.

"Wait my shoes!" Fast kicked Chloe her shoes off and together they ran into the water. They both were laughing, the whole time. Beca pulled Chloe close to her own body and said, "Let's dance". She let the redhead spin around and then they did something that was supposed to be a tango. Chloe had the best time ever and they both couldn't stop with laughing. Suddenly Beca pulled Chloe closer to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. They stopped laughing and just smiled at each other, while they were dancing slowly. Their foreheads leaned against each other.

"I love you so much Beca, you just made this the best day of my life."

"I love you too, and I always will."

They closed their eyes and kissed each other softly. Beca still had her arms around Chloe's neck. She felt how one of Chloe's hands was softly going over her back, and with her other hand she was holding her head. The redhead softly kissed the brunettes upper lip, she sucked a little on it and then let her lip go again. The tiny brunette opened her mouth a little and felt how Chloe's tongue softly touched hers, she massaged it for a while and then she pulled her tongue back again. She slowly ended the kiss by pulling her head back a little, so they both got a chance to breath. Then the brunette started to kiss Chloe's neck and slowly worked her way up to her mouth, where Chloe's beautiful lips were waiting for her.

* * *

**I am sorry this is a shorter Chapter, I just didn't want to ruin the scene. personally this is my favorite chapter so far, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be drama!**


End file.
